Merchant Days
by La Jesus Quack
Summary: It has already been a few months since her brother Ace left. Now it was her turn to leave the island and travel around the world. Who knows what she'll find out in the 4 blues and beyond. So come and join Rogue on her adventure as a merchant of the seas and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_-=Merchant Days=-_

**"That's a scumming!" Gayphin**

**"No, it's not! It's his fault for leaving it a bit open!" Joseph Gardardy**

**"But he kicked it over!" Gayphin**

**Award goes to the dumbest kid around! GAYPHIN! WHOOP**!

**Anyways on to the story! I hope you enjoyed this story's beginning as much as I did. NONE! Haha, nevermind that, I hope everyone has a good day!**

* * *

With the goods in hand, I grasp onto my items and make my way onto a small boat. Looking into the sky I could hear Luffy and Dadan's Bandits waving me off onto my travels. While I looked back towards my family I remembered when Ace had left.

_Flashback – 4 months ago_

_It was a sunny day at the bay of Dadan Kingdom and everyone was here to see Ace off along with Makino and Mr. Mayor. I went up to Ace as he prepared to board his ship._

_"So you're finally going off Ace?"_

_"Of course! I'm going to become known all over the world!" He responded back. "Also you sure that you don't want to travel with me; you could become my navigator as you're good with a compass and a map?"_

_"Yeah, the pirate's life isn't for me. It will only hinder me with things that I don't want to deal with!"_

_"Huh, you never did want to deal with fighting did you? You've always gone with the wind when it came to anything."_

_He proceeded to put my salmon cowboy hat he had in his hands onto my head and then he gave me one last grin before setting off in his boat and going off into the distant sea._

_Flashback End_

That memory was always charming for me to remember, but now was not the time for that. I better get started! Who knows what people may need out on the 4 different blues? Let's get going!

_-=1 Day Later=-_

_**Crash!**_

"What was that?" I faced towards the little island I came upon. What was this place? I began to check on the map and realized that it was called Syrup Island. I began to unpack my goods on hand and gave a good look over what looked to be just some small uphill road. Man, this place seems to have no-

"Who goes there?"

I immediately swerved my head towards the noise in case of an attacker but came upon a site of a long nosed kid.

"You better tell me who you are because if you don't I'll unleash my 8000 followers against you!" He yelled again. With some flags appearing around him all facing towards me in threatening ways, it was actually sort of funny.

He was trying to lie to me even though I could easily sense only four people were present. His lies were extremely terrible except compared to Luffy's lies which were even worse.

"Yah know I could just kill you where you stand!" I threatened back.

The result was immediate as three young kids jumped up and ran away before anything happened to them. The long nose stayed, even though when his legs were trembling heavily; impressive for a scaredy cat like him to stay and fight me even when his subordinates had ran away.

"Jeez i'm just joking with you right now. Anyway do you know if anyone needs anything since i'm a merchant" I smiled at him.

Like a curse, all his fear seemed to disappear after I told him I was a merchant. His legs stopped shaking and he took a moment to refocus himself. He then jumped down from the rock and asked, "So my names Usopp what's yours?"

"Just call me Rogue!" I chirped. I looked at him as he began to ask about what items I had in my bag.

"So do you have any cool pellets that would be amazing shoot with?" He asked first.

"Let me check first." I looked into my bag of gadgets and tricks then dumped it out onto the sandy floor. Hmm, no that's the soap. What about that? No that wouldn't be good for him to use; and that could kill him. Ah, there it is, my firecracker pellets.

"I have these cool firecracker pellets. What do you think about them?"

He then grabbed hold of it and gave it a good look over and tapped it lightly to check the quality of it. I myself didn't know too much about it, but I got 30 of them for a good deal.

"Well, it seems to be perfectly fine to me. I think I'll buy it! How much does it cost?"

"I say about 100 beli per pellet"

He immediately stood up upon my price and yelled, "That's highway robbery right there no deal!"

"Okay, how about 75 beli for each one?"

"No deal!"

"Alright, you have my hands how about 30 beli for each one?"

"Okay, that sounds way more reasonable; I'll take it!"

We began to shake hands upon our deal and traded our items between each other. A good deal if I say so myself with how much I made, it was about 450 beli in profit. Yes sir, that was some good money I just made back!

"So since you're a traveling merchant of the sea, that means you've been to other islands right?" He pressed forward.

I grabbed my salmon hat and placed it onto his head as I laughed. "No, or at least not yet!" He seemed to be happy to hear about that.

"You know my dad's a famous pirate!" He exclaimed to me.

"Who is he?"

Proudly he stood upon the ground shadow encompassing me and spoke, "His name is Yasopp, I betcha you heard about him before!"

Man I wonder what he just said? "Hey I wasn't listening to you. Can you say that again to m-". Gosh darn narcolepsy!

"Wake up! Are you okay?"

"What?"

"What do you mean? You just passed out on me when YOU were asking a question!" His nose seemed to really stick out now more than ever.

"Well! I actually have narcolepsy."

"Did that have anything to do with you passing out during my story?"

"Mn!"

Man today has just been fine! At least I don't pass out as much as Ace usually does nowadays. After that little incident, I pushed my thoughts back to the back of my head as I listened in on what he was saying.

"-Shanks' crew!"

"Shanks?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

I thought about where I had heard about that name before. Now who always said that name again? Oh yeah, Luffy was the one who always said it.

_"I promised to Shanks that I would become the Pirate King with this straw hat!"_

"Yup, my little brother always talked about him!" I beamed a smile as I thought about Luffy and his silliness that was always included with him. "He always talked about how amazing Shanks and his crew were when they were there!"

He seemed to be elated beyond belief and looked briefly at me and started again on his talks about his dad while also mentioning his supposedly **REAL** adventures. It was all interesting to take in what he was talking about and how dear he held these memories to his heart. Now if only Ace could be a little bit more like him and be more proud of his lineage.

He then checked the time and proposed if I wanted to eat lunch together and I agreed of course. He took us to a small bakery restaurant. I finally took notice that he was actually quite young compared to what I thought at first. 14 he tells me, what a surprise! Or maybe not, who knows.

"Oh! Do you happen to have any medicine or anything of the like to help this girl I know?" He asked as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I myself felt the need to help, but couldn't help being just as blunt as always when it came to things I wouldn't normally have.

"Baka! Why would I have any medicine? I'm a MERCHANT! Not some doctor you idiot!"

"Well I just wanted to ask." He mumbled to himself.

Sigh! Are you kidding me? Now I feel bad for doing that, huff. "How about this, I'll try and find something in my bag that could help once you show me this girl you're talking about in the first place."

He seemed excited to know that I could possibly help with this problem.

"Thanks! It would definitely be fine; just wait a moment because I got to find my way in first."

"You can't just walk in?"

"Yeah! As a pirate you got to be able to sneak around obstacles! Also i'm not really considered the best influence…" He mumbled the last part.

Huh?

"Well if you need to find a way into this place just tell me which way to go, but prepare yourself." I prepared my hand as a gust of wind started to form around my stuff and I along with Usopp.

"**Wind**!" I whispered loudly.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He screeched in terror.

"Haha! I ate the **Kaze-Kaze no Mi**. I'm a devil fruit user!" That only seemed to solidify his indignant terror. Though eventually after bugging with some gusts he finally calmed down and pointed to the location of the house she lived in. It definitely was a sight to see since it was a mansion.

"So… she's a rich girl?"

"Yeah." He quickly replied. "Kaya! I'm here with someone!" He quietly told to the window that was closed. As soon as he mentioned the name a girl that had blond neck length hair stuck her head out the window. With a huge smile on her petite facial features.

"Usopp!" She started, "What stories do you have this time?"

With the stories part I had serious doubt that she thought they were real and left it to imagination for later. Still as they talked more and more I couldn't but help remember when Lu told us stories about his little adventures in Windmill Village. If only that adv-

"Rogue!" Usopp spoke as he shook me.

"What?"

"You were a bit out of it just now."

"Sorry, just remembering something bad."

"Alright, anyways!" He smiled, "Kaya, this here is the merchant that I told you about! I gave her a pretty good scare when she landed!"

"Really?" She turned towards me with amazement.

I could only deadpan with what I just heard. But woe is me as I couldn't just crush his hopes and her belief. Sigh! "Yeah, it was pretty spooky at first especially with his large army he mentioned!" Might as well go with his lie for now as things couldn't get any worse than before.

"That's amazing Usopp! I bet you can scare anyone on the seas!" She beamed.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be a brave pirate of the seas. Just you wait and see!" He proudly stated out.

Yeah right. Where I'm from, you would have gotten your ass beat within a week or so. Man, for a brave warrior he sure doesn't have anything going for him too much. For the rest of the time till the evening they just kept on talking about what he had done on his adventures.

"So, is there any apartment or house I could rent nearby or something?" I inquired.

"Since we don't usually have many visitors here there aren't really any buildings like that built here, but if you want, I could let you stay with me."

"Sure!"

As we went to his house to place my stuff down and dine, I started to talk a bit about myself.

"Hey, I never really got to ask you, but do you even know what a devil fruit is?"

"Of course I do…" he dawdled.

"You only know the premise that it is a myth don't you?"

"No…"

Sigh! Gosh, I'm sighing a lot more recently than before. "Alright, I'll take it upon myself to explain a bit more to you just in case you find yourself in a battle with one."

I stuck my pointer up first, "There are paramecia-types, and they have the ability to take parts of an element and are applied to themselves like the **Gomu Gomu no Mi** gives you properties of rubber." I then stuck my second finger up, "Now there are zoan-types, they give you the ability to turn into an animal." Finally I stuck up my third finger, "With the final type are the Logia, which are the trickier of the two to deal with or so I've been told. For example here punch me." He then punched me, but only to phase right through my body. "They can't be hit by normal means, but I've yet to run into that problem as I'm a Logia too."

He was really overloaded with all this info but kept it to himself and asked, "So… do you know how to hit one though?"

"Not really… I have an idea on it but I've yet to find reason to act upon it." From then on we only walked in calm silence as we walked inside his house. It looked quite cozy as it was a small cottage like house with nifty things here and there across the floor.

"Well, as a guest I'll cook dinner for you."

"That's fine… I guess, well the supplies are in the cabinets." He informed as he sat down on the floor and began working on whatever he was working on before.

_-=20 Minutes Later=-_

"Dinner is done!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes!" He replied.

He sat down as I placed down a plate of food that had some salmon rice and some broccoli on the side. He seemed to slowly take a taste of the food before digging in some more and he finished it before I had even placed mine down.

"That was pretty good!

"Yeah, a person named Makino taught me how to cook in case I needed to make some food on the run!"

After some more small talk that night, we talked about where we would sleep and decided that I would sleep on the floor after some… convincing.

"Night Rogue."

"Night Usopp."

_-=Next Morning=-_

"So you're leaving?"

"Yeah I can't stay here forever; I'm a merchant for god's sake." I then placed my bag onto my small boat and took in a deep breath. Huh? Interesting how many different kinds of people you'll find out on the sea. I wonder what ya think about me being some merchant Gramps.

"Hey, don't forget that someday you'll see me out on the sea fighting strong monsters out there." He yelled.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be out there eventually with your cool gizmos and gadgets!" I wished him luck.

After the declaration of his dream to me, I set out my sail and looked on wondering what my next adventure might be. What may lay next might be life or death, but all I could tell was that it was just the start of my _**Merchant Days**_!

* * *

**Well after some consideration I thought about what I should do next, and after some thought along with asking for help I've come to the conclusion of writing up the story for Rogue. Though it will be rough in the beginning as this will be my first non one-shot fanfic. So I hope some reviews on how I could show the characters more precisely without breaking character. Still I hope you guys liked the start of it so far. For those who are wondering I'm just going to make the first dozen or so chapters to be just normal merchant stuff with OC's here and there to show more character. And because when it comes to fight scenes I'm not exactly the best with it.**

**Finally thanks again to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing this for me again! And as always, stay Quackful!**


	2. Chapter 2

-=Merchant Days=-

**Another day onto the strangest beginnings yet! For only those who can, eat some fruit to make yourself healthier. If you want to live longer follow the advice of cabbages. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

"Alright let's check the map now."

Okay, so I've gotten lost again. No biggy, all I have to do is find out where I'm currently at. So if I started about right here then within a few hours I should've reached there.

"What did I do wrong?" I questioned myself. All I did was blow the strongest gust I could manage without breaking the sail. Oh wait, shit! I shouldn't have used that strong of a gust. Calm down Rogue! You got this, all you got to do is find your location on the map and then reach your destination.

Great! Location found, now all I have to do is check the map again for the island. I looked at the map along with the compass to find out if I went in the right direction. I saw that I indeed was going in the right direction now, phew! As I got closer, I could see the forests that covered the entire island with only minor patches of light that went through it.

Upon landing ashore I placed down my pack full of items onto the grassy edge of the island. With my items in tow I looked around for any signs of life. Only to see nothing that seemed to be man-made or similar. No noises could be heard that seemed to be made by human life, only animals and of the like could be heard here. After some thought I started a little campfire on the grassy shore and hooked my ship onto a rock nearby to keep it inshore. I prepared for the night as I looked towards the sun to see it lowering and leaving the sky to the night.

As I laid down, all my thoughts were running through my head as they all focused around the same thing. Why wasn't there anybody around? I could only hope that there were people around as I stared into the night sky with only nature surrounding me.

* * *

"You think she's awake?"

"I don't know, why don't you poke her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean obviously someone has to wake her up!"

"You know if you poke wind with a stick nothing happens."

"Aaaaaaaaah!" These two kids screeched. They hugged each other as tightly as they could in terror. Their indiscriminate features stood out as they were both a glossy white. Their eyebrows seemed to be small to nonexistent. Both stood around 4ft in height. They had a smooth curved chin along with tiny ears hiding on the side of their heads. And their nose was quite normal at least. I observed further to notice a few bruises on their face around their circle-ish type of mouth along with their big round flaming orange colored eyes staring at me. Both had on basic blue shorts and a green-ish white shirt.

"W… Wh... Who are you lady?" They said together as they seemed to calm down enough to realize I wasn't angry. They looked quite strange to be kids with their bruised faces.

"I'm Rogue, what's up?" I say as I rose my hand to greet them, only to see them cower back in fear again like before. Almost like a scared dog who thought it was going to get punished. What sort of damage has been done to them to react like that to a normal handshake? "I'm not going to hurt you two." I started, "I'm only here to see if there's a need for a merchant."

After I said that they immediately began to warm-up to me talking about how they saw me out on the shore the day before, but were too scared to go say hi to me. Understandable, as they were children but what of the adults? Why weren't they there as well to help?

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Pep!" The skinnier one stated.

"And I'm Pap!" The more average kid said.

"And we are the P brothers!" They shouted together.

Hm. They seem so energetic now; I wonder what's wrong with them and why they're on edge so much. I looked back at them as they smiled great big D-shaped smiles. But with their eyes it told another story. I could only tell that there was something bad going on with this island that I had yet to figure out myself. I could only gaze on as they continued to touch my stuff? Wait a moment!

"Why're you guys touching my damn stuff!"

"We're sorry, it will never happen again!" Almost systematically they apologized back to me as though they had rehearsed it to the max. Definitely something was going on in hand and I needed to find out why.

"So where are you two from?"

"Well! There's a village in the forest where the town is!" They answered cheerfully.

"But I couldn't see any towns while coming onshore yesterday?"

"Well, we live deep in the forest!" Pep started.

"So that pirates won't see us and raid our town!" Pap ended.

"Oh!" Quite an ingenious plan that could fool almost anyone out there that would do so, almost no flaws could be stated. With my thoughts rapped up I looked on into the dark ominous forest. My fear that someone stealing my stuff came into mind, so I left my stuff at the shore while proceeding to follow the children to their town.

While at first glance the forest was beautiful and full of fresh fragrances, looks can be deceiving as a bear pulled out to attack me. Only for me to swiftly dodge the down-cut from the bear and attack him before he had the chance to attack me again.

"**Air Pressure**!"

The bear slammed into the ground as I slammed my hand against its head without any mercy. When I looked back at it, the bear was so scared that it ran away while haphazardly tripping over branches and bushes.

"Amazing!"

I looked back to see the two children hiding behind a rock. Etched onto their faces were glowing eyes that almost blinded me. But yet their eyes still told a different story.

While walking, we had to stop as the sun started setting and the night was beginning. I started a campfire as they all gathered around me like my own kids. Both snuggled up close to me and laid their heads against my chest to fall asleep.

"Do you ever look up at the sky and wonder about everything out there in the world?" They asked.

"Yeah, I do. With life like this just traveling around East Blue it makes you wonder. How it is out there or maybe about what is the best food out there. Ha-ha!" I answered.

"Don't you ever question the things you see wondering if it is real or not? Because me and Pap both think that even when you've explored the whole world it won't matter since there will always be more. There could possibly be zombies in the world somewhere just waiting to fight or maybe some floating island even. Imagining is useless as there is always something out there that will be out of this world."

"True, but with exploration comes experience which leads to my question. Why are you guys out here by yourselves?"

"Our parents trust us you know! Even though we're only 10, I bet there are even stranger things out there. Just think about it for a second."

I started thinking about everything they had just said. I could only fathom to imagine what the whole world is. And even when I do find out about every place, where is the fun then. It really prompts me to think more on what is really being asked of me. With the dark green jungle surrounding all of us while we were gathered around the crackling campfire I thought of the real question behind it.

"So are you saying that even when your adventure or dream is over? There is always more to it afterwards."

"More of the experience behind the adventure, from how it starts to how it ends there's always something more after every little thing. Take a dream and finish it. What do you get? Sure it's done but the adventure that you went through with all memories you hold it begs the question of whether the dream was really all you achieved."

"Well they say that behind every door is a secret waiting to be revealed!" I told them.

"Ha-ha nee-chan you're really strange!"

"Well, I'm sure I could say the same thing about you. Now let's go to sleep before the sunrise" As I spoke I began to lay my head against the tree as the two got into a more comfortable position to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and went into my slumber.

* * *

_"Adventure?" What are the things truly behind all of it? The good and the bad combined makes you really think doesn't it. Who knows if you can accomplish your goal but is it all you have achieved if you do or not?_

_Pondering the thought of it just goes to show that the prize probably is not the only thing behind. Yet what were the two kids trying to tell me? That adventure is more than meets the eye or possibly something more?_

_I may never understand the two even if I tried to anyway. But what is hidden in behind their eyes that hold such a past._

* * *

I drowsily opened my eyes only to find out that I was by myself on the plain of grass. Nowhere in my sight were the two children but yet I could hear them. Slowly I went towards the noise being made in the distance as I started to become more focused. All the grass near me was blowing with the wind slowly as though a hymn was playing in the background. Slowly the air caressed my face softly tingling all my senses and face with its cool touch that left no mark. As I approached the spot of the noise it felt as though I was walking against something that was pushing me back.

In the opening were four graves all lined up together and next to each other. Each one having some wear and tear marks that had affected it over the amount of time it was here. My eyes peering at the words read "Pep Woodlum" and "Pap Woodlum". As strange as it may have felt at first I could only grasp the air around me wondering what was happening. Slowly I turned around not wanting to face the truth.

Even when I knew I saw ghosts of the two kids I couldn't help but wonder why they talked to me. Completely disregarding the supernatural I found out they had died about 22 years ago when testing out to see if the new land was habitable. I wonder who buried them into the ground only to hear a soft crunch near me. I turned swiftly hoping that it was all a dream but alas it was not. There stood an old man who looked to be in his 70's staring at me. His skin and bones showing behind his old wrinkly sky blue shirt and green overalls.

He silently stared at me as I did the same to him. Plastered on his face was surprise when seeing me. Sluggishly he walked closer and closer to me and asked who I was.

"Just a girl on an adventure of sorts."

He took the answer with stride and sat crisscrossed next to me. It was silent but the two of us understood what the other would say and we just sat in peace for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

"I bet you met the ghost of these two didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you should try and take their help in stride because they have been here for awhile lonely."

"Yeah…" Tears started gathering in my eyes when I thought of the short time I knew the two. Life just seemed so unfair at some points just like this time.

"Well the town is nearby. Come if you want."

I got up off the ground while slapping off any dust that was on me. Next I went to the town with the old man. I went around checking for any items or utilities that I might need for a later date. Softly I began to hear the melody around me play just like when I was younger.

_**Slowly time passes by…**_

_**Leaving only the memories of us…**_

_**Traveling across the seas…**_

_**Never ending adventure…**_

_**With my little hands I grasp that dream…**_

_**Helping others realize theirs…**_

_**Slowly as time pass by…**_

_**Yet truly what lies ahead…**_

_**We may never know!**_

I could only shut my eyes and listen to the melody play. Memories of my brothers hit me hard along with the two ghost kids. Even when I truly never knew the two it had felt like I've known them for years by now. Thinking back on their question of what was an adventure without memories I promised myself I would stay the same once again. Placing a little Cordelia on the grave I began my trek back to my boat.

* * *

The bear this time around only stared at me in acknowledgement. It was as though everything around me understood what was happening and could understand my pain. Even when it was small, this memory of mine I will always treasure to the end of this world.

I looked back towards the forest after leaving its almost magical embrace on me. Everything as though a curse was placed in the beginning lifted up and out into the sky. With my dream in hand I placed my items back onto my boat and unanchored it from the shore and began to leave.

With a slow cool whispering breeze I looked back to see the two children waving at me. Their eyes so different from before. Now holding more light in them that radiated even in the sunlight. I silently watched as they cupped their hands around their mouths.

"It was nice one-chan! Meeting you was different!"

I held a yell back from coming out at them and just took a seat and looked into the sky wondering their question once again. What was an adventure? I may never know but I can only try to find out what it was while I was on my own.

"To be known across the world!"

Heh. What is my dream? Someday I'm sure I'll find out what mine is. With one last look towards the island I turned around to face forwards and hope for the best as I traveled more. I closed my eyes only to be suddenly slapped in the face with a piece of paper. I picked it off and read the paper. My eyes quickly scanning the paper over and over surprised by what I saw. After not hearing anything or looking for anything about him. He already has to be famous.

"Wanted Portgas D. Ace!"

* * *

**Hello again my fellow ducks! This time around I wrote a little more character to her. Hopefully it doesn't make her seem really unrealistic. Cause you know I'm trying to build some character for her so it doesn't seem like nothing is happening. I want it to be more passionate or something like that. But as always I hope you review about what I could write about island wise or someone for the next chapter.**

**Hopefully it won't be rushed but I may rush at some moments. So really this story is like a learning experience for both you and me. With all this in hand there won't be any confusion whatsoever till next time.**

**Thanks to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing, ****she's**** the best! And as always I hope your day is Quackful!**


	3. Chapter 3

_-=Merchant Days=-_

**So I've been doing school stuff which is really easy, though I still complain when I have at least 20 minutes worth of homework. Math teacher be like people would be happy to have that but the problem is I'm not other people. Freaking I'm a kid who does work half of the time. Get stuff done!**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Yawn!" I yawned loudly as I started stretching.

It was always dangerous sleeping on a boat, at least that's what many people say, but I tend not to listen to them even when they're probably right. However, no harm so far since I've been sleeping in the boat. Man, having wind powers are so cool especially when you need to get to somewhere quickly.

Now where am I on the map this time? Alright, so from that island before, where am I currently? Okay, hmm I should be there so I should be probably around this general body of water. Man, this can get pretty tiring, also it hurts the back quite a bit. Now onto more pressing matters, what place should I go to next!

Well there's that one place I've been hearing about recently sounds good. The Baratie, I wonder what it's going to be like. I read that they beat their customers sometimes. Should I go or not, the possibilities of what I can choose to do next. Which seems like the better place for a Merchant, some island or The Baratie? Easy choice! The Baratie it is then!

Preparing a gust of wind in my hand, I thrust it towards my sail to launch it in the direction it has been seen in recently. Who knows, maybe they'll need some new utensils for cooking.

On the way I met a strange sea king that was following my boat. It had an eel like body with a crest that went along the top of it that was a dark green color. Also having a skin color of brown that made it more, I don't know… dumb? Ah, oh well it's not like he's going to attack me or else I'll beat him into a pulp.

"Whatcha want you brown turd?" I asked. To my surprise he looked at something sticking out of my bag. It was a red inflatable ball. He seemed to nudge towards it like saying he wanted it. Well, if he wants the ball he's going to have to pay for it in some way.

"If you want this ball you're going to have to pay for it!" The look he had on was of understanding. What kind of sea king understands people? Could it be that I stumbled upon a once in a lifetime opportunity on meeting a sea king up close. Who cares, he's going to have to pay me somehow in the end. Might as well make the most of it and ask him for something that I can eat in the long run.

"If you get me some fish, 3 or 4, I'll give you the red ball!" I still questioned on why he wanted the ball as it was just a ball, but then again it was a specially made ball for taking pressure… I think. Though he stood there looking at my boat as though pondering over something, if only I knew what he was thinking.

That ball I must get it. But that woman won't let me have it. Maybe I should just eat her and take the ball but then again that would be bad taste especially the boat. Perhaps I should follow what she says and get her fish. It'll benefit the both of us more if I help her which would be good. Alright I'll play by her rules and I'll get the fish for her. Maybe I'll get more fish to eat!

The look he gave finalized what his objective was. He dived straight into the ocean to probably find fish. While he searched for food, I began to flick my hand in different directions and knocked the water all around here and there. Splashing was just so fun, even though I couldn't get in the seawater. It just interested me with its abilities to nullify any devil fruit power. Oh so normal, yet it holds so many mysteries that not everyone can answer.

I continued to think about the amazing things that the sea could do until I heard a loud splashing noise, along with a shadow that covered me completely.

"So… you're back."

My welcome was completely the best response yet. Though, I didn't get to think further as he dropped 15 fish onto the boat. I was surprised greatly as I had only asked for about 4 or 5. He then looked at me briefly and moved his head towards the ball. I quickly moved to the ball and passed it to his mouth, then I looked in my bag for another and found a blue one and also passed that onto him.

He looked excited when I gave him a second one. It reminded of a dog with the way he acted in front of me right now. I then proceed to look towards the sun, only to find out that the sunset was almost already over. I looked back towards the sea king to realize that he had already left to his own devices.

With The Baratie in mind for tomorrow, I laid my sleeping bag out onto the bare floor of my boat and looked up at the stars, while laying down and remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

_"Wanted Portgas D. Ace"_

_How does he already have such a high bounty? He's only been gone from Dawn Island for about 4 months. If I didn't know any better, Ace is probably just laughing about his bounty and continuing on his journey to be known all across the world. I can hear it now._

_"I'm the most known pirate now!"_

_Gosh, why can I imagine this so easily without questioning his pointless antics that he's usually doing. With all this already, there's bound to be others who are hunting him down now._

* * *

I had awoken to a thud noise.

"Fibbitywibs hoev been makening da noises!" I slurred as I was rising from my boat. There seemed to be a pecking noise coming from the front of my ship. There was a Black-crested Warbler standing on the front railing of my boat. It had been making a fuss while I was sleeping apparently. It then jumped off from its position and flew towards the really small island that I could probably walk across in about 15 minutes, even with some trees and brush here and there, that could possibly block my way.

I immediately started to proceed across the island, while looking at the different little plants and life that inhabited the island. It was good to have a book on you about what the plants looked like, along with their pros and cons that could either kill or help you. With all that in mind I suggested to myself that I shouldn't stay long, as there's still the idea of going to The Baratie.

I began to pick out some flowers that could be used as poisons later, though it was probably a bad idea to do so in the first place as it didn't help me in the slightest. When the sun seemed to reach about a fourth of the way in the sky, I went back to my boat and I proceeded to go in the direction of where The Baratie was last announced to be.

When I had gotten to the place it had been said to be in, there was nothing but just a few boats here and there. I began to float by a few boats and asked where The Baratie is, to only find out that it had gone to a port somewhere to get some maintenance for itself. I could only groan from frustration on the idea of missing The Baratie, all because of the crazy stuff that had happened lately. Then I proceeded to start up a small weak tornado around myself, making sure not to flick my bag off my boat.

The people did have a little trouble though, thinking I was going to attack, so I just stopped and went away to some town I could deal with instead.

I had stopped at the outer edge of the island, so that no one would steal my stuff from me and began to traverse through the barren land.

What's with my bad luck today! First The Baratie is somewhere else, and now I have to walk through this albeit small, but nonetheless frustrating desert. The dryness affected me quite a bit, as I had been lagging behind and I used more water than I needed to use usually. While walking I had come across a small oasis.

"An oasis!" I shouted. Feeling blessed greatly, I had ran as fast as I could into the oasis only to find out it was a hallucination from the start. It occurred to me, why I hadn't questioned it in the first place on the possibility of finding an oasis. I started coughing from the sand, hoping that by some luck that I would make it out of the s-

* * *

What happened, did I pass out? What's happening right now.

"Hey! You alright mademoiselle!"

I felt water coming into my mouth and a hand holding my head for me, only to realize that some man was feeding me water to keep me hydrated. I was surprised to find out that someone was actually out in the desert here helping me out. I'd have to be extremely lucky for a miracle like that.

"Why are you out in the desert my beautiful strawberry colored sunflower?"

I finally looked up at the man who was holding up my head for me and saw a blonde haired teenager that had hearts in his eyes? Probably some kind of pervert, but nonetheless he did help me out when I needed it, so thanks are in order.

"Thanks, for the help."

He seemed to be elated at the fact that I had thanked him in the first place. Though I had a feeling why he helped me. There was mainly the perverseness that he had, that made him help me. But there was still that underlying feeling in my gut, as though there is definitely more to it than just that.

However he only cared about the fact that I was still holding onto him as a support. Eventually though, I had managed to stand up by myself. He was honestly giving me all of his attention along with his supplies but I couldn't do that. He was helping me out in the first place, it would be rude to do so.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Sanji, Lady-chan!"

"Well if you want to talk to me, my names Rogue and please just call me Rogue."

"Okay, Rogue!" As he spoke, he did a spin into the air as he said my name. Like I was some kind of goddess in some fantasy. It had greatly perturbed me at first, but I got used to it.

"Hey can you lead me to town?"

"Oooof cooourse Rooogue!"

Okay, now he was just creeping me out to a whole new level compared to before.

* * *

It had been an hour since I had met him, and he'd only shown a perverted side of himself so far. It didn't even feel good to know he helped me anymore, but he was nice enough to me and that's what counts hopefully. Still he had been a great help so far, so what could be wrong with him.

"Rogue! You can see that the town is just over there. And if you can't walk anymore you can hold onto me as much as you need to!"

For being a pervert, he was probably a more honored and respectable one compared to any others at least. While walking I could hear Sanji pick up a Den Den Mushi, and the voice that came out seemed quite old and masculine than what he seemed to enjoy.

"Sanji, I need you to come back to town! The Baratie is almost done with its checkup and food supplies have already been collected."

He gained a pained look on his face as he looked towards me.

"I'm sorry that I can't help, but the old geezer's restaurant is done in maintenance."

I was quite surprised once I remembered my goal in finding The Baratie.

"Hey! I've been looking for The Baratie!"

He gave me a big smile as I said that.

"Well you can come along if you want!"

I was elated to know that I could.

"Thanks Sanji!" I had given him a great hug in return for stopping anymore pain of finding The Baratie. While remembering the fact of my reason in finding the Baratie, I remembered something important fuck, how could I forget that I had the **Kaze-Kaze no Mi**! That could have made my whole adventure so much easier.

When thinking about it though, I looked toward Sanji and smiled a D smile. In return he also smiled one back towards me. Maybe the bad adventure was worth it?

* * *

**Alright there has been loss in interest a bit but I felt compelled to do this though usually I only spent one day so I feel exhausted right after being done. Hopefully it doesn't translate too much into the story, lol. But like before do review or whatever you want to do. And otherwise I will probably start maybe taking longer to type up a chapter as I tend to think of something on Sundays then I usually make it immediately so... yeah probably still post weekly most-likely. Anyways I just fretting over what I doing so yeah, you don't have to care really; just confiding.**

**Thanks to the people who followed this story! Makes me feel like I'm doing good thanks!**

**As always thanks to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing. And also always stay Quackful my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I've been doing lots of reading of Mahwas (Korean Webtoons). There are really good ones out there like God of Highschool or maybe The Gamer. Also I started getting back into it so I've been reading Mahwas and such more often without doing anything else (Yup Lazy).**

**Sorry if it took longer than expected but there are many problems in life and life is one of them :D.**

**Nonetheless, let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

"If you talk to me like a weak, frail girl. I'm going to rain hell on you." I say to Sanji.

"Don't worry I'll respect you as much as you need it!" He happily responded.

This guy is somehow still getting on my nerves even when I thought it couldn't get any worse. Why in god's name is this guy still so energetic about walking next to a girl. At first I thought it was because of my looks; yeah I'm not the ugliest. Pretty good looking if I could get guys back home blushing. Though this man had to be the most honest perverted individual I've ever walked with. My nagging of his acts didn't even persuade him to stop or slow, if anything it only made it worse.

"Uh…" What would we even talk about? Should I ask about his goals or dreams? Okay, let's go with it!

"What's your dream?" He asked.

I blinked at the question. It was quite surprising for him to say something so serious. With how he's been acting since the first time I met him. Oh well, everyone probably has some secret that they want to keep to themselves.

"Well, I'm not so sure currently. It's been… tough lately on what my dream is." Honestly I was still dumbfounded with how unusual he was being all of a sudden.

"Well, my dream is to find the All Blue. It's an ocean in which all 4 blues connect to each other. Having every type of fish in the world all in one place, that's All Blue" He stated as though a fact.

Amazing, I could only stare at the face he was making that just showed his unwavering belief in his dream, at least until he started talking again. Honestly, he seems to be a good fellow yet he just doesn't keep his better side out more. Still it's surprising how nobody in this town seems to mind any of the chit chat but then again they're not really listening in.

I just noticed as well as him that everyone seemed to be super busy and moving around into their houses and back out only to go back in again. As if rushing to hide but nope! They're probably rushing for rush hour or that's what I heard from Sanji. Pfft, as if there would be that big of a RUSH! My eyes popped out of my sockets when all of a sudden many people came out onto the streets, pushing and shoving to their need item or supply.

"Don't worry Rogue I won't let go!" Sanji shouted only for some civilian to kick him in the face, as I was pushed along with the crowd. Holy cow! Sanji was pretty far in the distance now, as the only way I could tell where he was, was by using my wind abilities? Again how do I keep forgetting!

As soon as I gathered some wind I pulled myself from the crowd and into the bright sky. Looking down towards the crowd I could spot Sanji being trampled by men and women alike while down on the floor. He seemed to spot me and his eyes glowed as though he saw some kind of angel of sorts. However, I had to wait a few minutes till he actually got up and went into a building and came out of the top of a roof nearby waving at me.

"Angel Rogue-san thank you for taking pity on my poor soul!" He shouted.

I looked towards my back to remember that to make it easier to move while in the sky, I had created visible air waves that carried me and looked like wings. Now I understood a bit more of what he meant in the first place.

"I'm no Angel, Sanji." I informed.

He only gushed more as I descended down to him, only for him to jump and hug me while the two of us landed on the ground that no longer seemed to be crowded anymore. That was way too quick and fast for me. He however didn't let go, so I gave him a good fist of love like Gramps always says to us. The results were quick as he slammed into the floor though with hearts in his eyes. Maybe I should've hit him hard enough to kill him… maybe that would have been better… never mind it wouldn't matter, he would've just haunted me in his death with big hearts still in his eyes.

Alright, now where were we? Oh yeah.

"So how did you join the Baratie?" I asked. As though something forbidden was said he stopped and his eyes seemed to go into a blank haze. He sat still for a good minute, so I gave him a good shake to try and snap him out of it.

"Well… it's complicated." Woah, now he's being secretive with something! Someone help! Sanji is in dire need of love assistance. Maybe if I give him a smooch he'll get out of his funk. Hah, as if I would give anything love related to him. Still I'll leave it at that for him I guess.

As if some awkward cloud followed we didn't continue talking till we made it to the Baratie.

"Ho, so a girl wants to work as our waitress now." Chef Zeff or at least that's what I've been hearing people say ever since I came into this restaurant. Everyone here seemed to respect him so much; I couldn't even believe how crazy it was. No matter how tough or rough these people were, they all listened to Zeff completely without fail believing in him. It was crazy when I first came in but his charisma was good. Probably, because from what I heard when I asked Zeff about what was wrong with Sanji when we first came into the restaurant.

* * *

_"Chef Zeff! Sanji is back!"_

_Everyone was running around the place trying to set things up and get prepared for something. Everyone was diligently working… or at least as much as any normal person would. They were placing chairs everywhere along with tables and everything all around to accommodate whoever comes in._

_"Sanji what took you so long, yah asshole?" A potato with a fat bottom chin said. However, Sanji just brushed past him not caring about what he said. Everyone was quite surprised apparently when nothing happened though they did finally notice me waiting._

_"Ho, now who would you be brat?" The one called Zeff asked._

_I began to tell him about how I met Sanji and about how we went through a little adventure all by ourselves when he helped me. If anything I don't think Zeff really cared about what I had to say on what had happened while he was out, until the part where I asked him how he joined the Baratie. At that moment Zeff seemed to stand still and think, I guess on what I had just told him._

_"Well if you really want to know I'll tell you."_

_"Mn! I want to know more about Sanji!"_

_"Well the gist of it is he was stranded for some time on a rock and he didn't get to eat for awhile. However, eventually a ship rescued him and he joined the Baratie eventually."_

_Though a gist, I felt as though something important had been left out to me, as there seemed to be some personal experience from the way he spoke. But I didn't question it further._

_"Well I wanted to know if I could get some food from here and sell some stuff to y'all but I left my ship on the opposite side of the island."_

_And from that point on we talked for a few minutes deciding what I had to do to sell some stuff and get a ride for free._

* * *

And that brings it back to this point.

"I'll be a waitress for a week. So how about it?"

"That's not too much time but it'll do."

After making a deal I stayed on the Baratie until it had finished laying out everything in the boat. During the tine I was waiting, I had talked a bit to the rest of the cooks about what it was like and if they would rather do something else. Although at first they seemed to hate some others, generally they were friendly with each other even with their threats and such.

The most amazing thing was when they lifted off towards the other side of the island. A moving cook ship, if I didn't know any better I would say this is a horrible idea. Still it amazed me how they were, even if I wasn't an open minded person. Their backgrounds didn't matter to each other. If anything I would say they are more like a dysfunctional family that still works out in the end. Always working together and tearing things apart. Some interesting people I've just met if I say so myself.

Once we made it to my ship after navigating to the other side of the island, I grabbed the rope of my ship and hooked it onto the Baratie. Making sure it was secured I raised a thumbs up to signal I was ready to leave.

Completing my little knot I went back into the Baratie to see Sanji walking down from the stairs. He briefly looked at me and immediately after sometime upstairs, turned back into his old perverted self and jumped at me. I felt happy though that he was fine and no longer in a weird mood. After telling him of my stay for a week his eyes glowed and shouted.

"Don't worry, out on the sea if anyone messes with you while you're on duty or not. Just tell me what's happening and I'll beat the shit out of the one who messed with a lady as perfect as you my dear Rogue."

Funny. I didn't really need his help to beat up somebody but after his little charade I couldn't help but smile at his words. Who knew he could have such a way with words. Now I just had to stay with them for a week. That won't delay anything for me at all.

On the first day, there were many little mishaps such as plate droppings or cleaning problems for me but nothing too hard. If anything, my time was mainly spent learning how to cook while just waiting till I needed to come out and serve somebody. Even then I had used my wind abilities mainly to move plates, while focusing on learning how to cook better meals with Sanji or whoever was nice enough to help.

Every other day was pretty much the same with the layout of how the day was. Help out with them here and there along with some other things. With all the little fights here and there I would say it wasn't too interesting but hey, I'm not one of the cooks. Also I had progressively become closer with everyone on the ship, even Chef Zeff who I figured out eventually was from the Grand Line. Which actually wasn't surprising with the aura he gave out when I first saw him.

Still it was fun being on the ship. Non stop jokes in the kitchen along with the learning, nothing seemed normal while being on this ship. If anything I had gained lots of knowledge on the ship. And even better they bought some of the equipment I had on me too!

* * *

Though a fun and fast week my work had been completed and I was preparing to leave. I was going to miss these stupid morons who work here. As I make my way to the door, after packing some things up for myself, all the cooks seem to gather out into the room. I couldn't help but stop at them walking closer, till they all opened the way for me. It was quiet till Sanji broke the silence.

"So… you're finally leaving?"

"Yeah."

"You know we could always use a waitress."

"I sure do." The small talk was getting to me. I felt the more I stayed the less likely I would leave, but I knew that I would have to leave eventually. I continued onto my boat and set my bags down onto i-.

"HEY!"

I turned around towards the large crowd of cooks out on the side of the Baratie. All of them looking tough but looked on the brink of tears.

"Don't forget Rogue! This is the Baratie and you'll always be welcomed!"

Heh. These guys trying to be all sentimental, if anything I should be more emotional. But as always, all things must eventually come to an end. Whether you want it to or not, things must end. I looked toward the sky and looked back towards them. Huh, who knew the Baratie would be pretty rich? I'm pretty sure most of my items are gone. Oh well, I'll just restock on the next Island I come to. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Good thing I'm not a cry baby like Luffy.

But things sure are always interesting wherever I go. But who cares! I proceeded to jump into the sky and flung my arms and legs into an x shape.

_"Adventure awaits!"_

* * *

**Alright, I've been getting pretty pumped again to start typing. Oh boy do I feel good after this one. As I didn't type it up all on one day which kills me. How do people type like 5k in one day? I feel it's pretty hard. Then again some have a plan that sets up what they're doing but who cares this is my story. Hopefully this chapter was better than my last chapter I posted. Review and whatever else that you may want to do as long as it isn't something bad.**

**While I'm at it, I wanted to thank the people who have followed my story and favorited it so far!**

**Anyways as always thanks to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing and stay Quackful my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey bros! How are you doing this fine week? The next chapter will probably take some time, because yah know; I got a project for school I got to do. Mainly cause my group will top the group from last semester that was the best. Our building will definitely be better!**

**I also just noticed that I stopped placing Merchant Days at the top but oh well I just don't give a (insert curse word here), so yup.**

**Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

"Oooooooh! What's out in the ocean! To where I'm going I don't know!" I sang happily as I felt the day just felt better than it usually was. Don't get me wrong here, nothing bad had happened but it just felt more like… bliss. Nothing had really happened lately, even when I went to an island to restock on supplies. It just felt so normal. Nothing happening at all, if I didn't know any better a storm is brewing and I'm going to be near the epicenter of it.

I looked back towards my new boat. I had gotten a new boat a few days ago when I had stopped for my supplies. It was pretty average looking too.

* * *

_"Hey! Get your boats here at Broadleaf Boat Store!" There was a man who had been shouting and waving a bell over and over. He looked to be about 43 or 44 years old. He was roundish in shape with a grey goatee and was bald except around the edges of his head. He had on old fisherman clothes so that must've meant he was probably a fisherman before._

_I started to walk up to him as I analyzed him a bit more to get a good idea of the kind of person he was. While walking towards him, he saw me and got off of the box he was on._

_"So, miss you want a boat?"_

_"Yeah, I've been thinking about getting one lately."_

_"Well I have a great deal for you!" He had started ranting as he led me toward his boat shop about how I could buy some fishing stuff and I'll get 20% off on the boat. Which was pretty good, since he was selling pretty neat stuff for fishing and boats in general, so I took his deal and went off to look at the boats._

_I took my time in checking all the boats making sure they were not damaged or such at first, to make sure the deals weren't good because of problems the boats might have. All the boats had some damage here and there but nothing too life threatening if I were to use it. However, I could never make myself ride something that didn't have a cool story to it unless it's my first boat which is garbage but personal to an extent._

_I had gone back to the mister on if some of them had story behind them that would make them stand out. Unfortunately there was nothing about any of them except some washed ashore while others he had rebuilt or made from scratch. If I couldn't find anything I would just pick the coolest boat there was._

_Yet when I arrived back I had an urge that I followed as it kept bugging me. I followed out of the shop telling the mister I would be back shortly while walking through the streets. The dirt road wasn't anything amazing but there was something somewhere calling me towards it. I looked at the shops to see if anything was weird but there were only restaurants or smiths here and there littered around._

_I kept moving through every nook and cranny looking around for whatever was calling me. Eventually after 30 minutes of looking around I had found nothing. Starting to get angry with the results so far I had taken back to the shop only to find out that he was gone and there was a sign out that said he was at the shore._

_Following directions of the townsfolk I had made my way to Wood Shore which took about 20 minutes to reach from the boat shop, as there was a pretty clear path to it for boats that would be bought eventually to be taken out to sea. When reaching my destination my senses were going on and off when seeing the old man next to a wrecked ship._

_"Mister! What do you have there?" I asked._

_"I was told a few minutes after you left about a shipwreck on shore." He answered._

_I went closer to the ship to see just how wrecked it was. It was maybe about 4 times the size of the dingy that I started with, even though I call it a boat. It had a small mast that seemed to go well with its size without harming its capabilities. While checking the rest of it over I had taken in notes of the ship with its small but big enough cargo bay to hold my stuff and it had a little room of sort that was near the back side of the ship that had the steering wheel along with some simple utensils that I could later place in it. There were many things missing in the ship but nothing I couldn't fix or replace. However there was a gashing hole at the underside with a rock that spiked right through the bathroom I presumed along with the storage bay._

_No other major damages were found on the ship when I checked it. Finally I noticed the feeling I had earlier was back except it was more of a comfortable feeling when I stared at the ship, at least that's how I felt until the man shook me._

_"Miss, you've been staring at this for a while. Do you want me to repair this ship for you?" He asked._

_"Yes that would be nice mister." I replied_

_"You know everyone calls me Katu, just call me by that."_

_"Alright, Katu."_

_Evidently he was a nice man, as he had fixed the ship for free and didn't charge me anything except for actually buying the other supplies. It had taken a week for him to fix it, but I had confidence in his skills even though he was quite joking with his looks and such._

_"Katu, I have a question?"_

_"What's up miss?"_

_"Whenever you build the ships don't you ever miss them or something as they leave?"_

_"Of course I miss those ships I make! I wouldn't be selling them if I didn't. Mainly because if I don't like them how will anyone else love them just as much as I do."_

_His answer intrigued me a bit with how much passion was in his voice. Still no need to fret over this talk either as I need to get going soon if I want to travel more. After our little talk both of us along with some others help move my new ship from the shop back onto the beach to place into the water._

_Even after fixing it I could still feel a faint feeling every time it passed by me. As though it had been calling me I finally proceeded to get on it after it was placed in the water. Having used wood from the dingy I had left my items in the shop and brought them with me on this day to store in the storage bay of the ship._

_It had occurred to me many times that the ship was calling me, but I had ignored it till the ship was done being fixed so that I could bask in its glory once it was done and over with. With the boat finally complete I left, but not without leaving a note for the man along with my name. So that someday if I come back I can enjoy some more of his ridiculous stories that he had told about, while I had helped him with removing wood off of my old dingy. Never did I think many of his stories were honestly true but each and every one had some sort of knowledge that I could recall later on if I needed to._

* * *

Those people were really nice people I had decided, but anyways I need to figure out what I need to do now. I was sitting on my bed after walking back inside to check my map on where to go next. While I was quite quant with my current travels I could only hope for something bad not to happen soon.

"Hey everyone on the boat, come on out now!"

And, I spoke to soon. There was a shout outside the room probably from a boat nearby. I had opened the doorway out of my room and climbed up the ladder onto my deck. I looked on to see a pirate ship; I guessed by the jolly roger that was connected to their mast. I had looked up to see a group of pirates, I supposedly thought, as they were ranting to me.

"Only a woman, hah this will be an easy ship to loot!" They cheered together.

I just looked on as they started to prepare to board shouting out that they were the Cross Pirates and that their captain Rose Cross had a 2 million bounty on his head. Surprisingly they thought that was a good bounty for a pirate. What kind of garbage have I stumbled upon on accident? They kept on climbing down till half their crew of 12 got onto my boat.

I felt quite angered that they thought they could just storm onto my ship as I released some killing intent against them. The six on my ship freezed immediately with my killing intent, I then slowly talked to all of them. With my eyes slowly darkening as I pulled my salmon cowboy hat to cover my eyes.

"If you get any more of your filthy selves onto my ship I will rip your body parts to shreds and feed you to the sharks. Or if you prefer I can cut pieces of your body off till there is a point that you feel no more pain. Would that be good?"

My threat took effect as the 6 crew members on my ship stumbled, but surely ran back onto the boat. Just when I thought I could leave their captain had to screw their lives up.

"What do you think you're doing she is only a teenager probably. There's nothing she can do, now go on and attack her already."

Slowly coming back they tried to attack with their cutlasses but I dodged all their weapons. As each of them tried to hit me I fluidly like the wind jumped between people making them hit each other. While they didn't notice I had started to build up on wind power, so that I could destroy their ship along with them being pirates at all.

Their slashing came slowly as I bent my head left and did a backflip while they tried to slash my upper torso along with my calves. After swiftly moving about I grabbed the 6 pirates heads and shoved them towards their ship till they were on the edge of my ship. With them finally on the edge of falling off I finally attacked back.

"Holy Wind Blow"

With my words spoken I had opened my right hand into my palm facing perpendicular to their ship and shot out the attack at the ship for it to completely strip its side of its wooden base along with pushing it very far till I couldn't see it any more.

Yeah that's right who the hell did those pirates think they were? All high and mighty with their bounties, if anything I could probably take anybody down in all the blues. I hardily laughed with my thoughts and proceeded to go back to my quarter only for another ship to come by except it was a marine ship. Their officer came onto my ship and asked me about any pirates nearby.

"Miss, sorry to interrupt your day but have you seen any pirates that have come by lately?"

I could only grin as I answered, "Sorry sir, but I haven't seen any hooligans come by." For extra measure I used my innocent voice along with a girly air to make him believe me, which worked as he blushed and excused himself from my ship. I continued to sail in the opposite direction of them as I couldn't hold my laugh anymore.

"Hahahaha! Hooligans what is wrong with them! Stupid marine couldn't even help himself from blushing!" I kept telling myself.

Who knew that they would believe my frail girly act? Funny at how they didn't question me about being the only passenger on the ship but who cares, because I definitely don't! Ah, might as well continue on my journey. Hopefully I don't run into any troubles for the rest of today. With the time being about 5pm, I went back into my boat's interior and shut my door.

However, not without putting a little sign on the door that said "When did I care?" I'm definitely going to get some guests on the boat for this to actually make since. I happily told myself when I removed the bed sheets to the point that I could slide under it and get some sleep before the morning comes.

* * *

**Yeah that's right she be a thug with when she can sleep! But anyways it never occurred to me that I change how I type up things every time I put something out. Since I just went back to see my style it completely switches after chapter 2. Funny as how I actually forgot how I started typing up this story. Also along with the fact that I'm probably going to be changing how I type a good amount of times as I grow as a writer. Possibly in the near future I actually might be able to type up more detail in fights in stuff but at my current level alas I am not able to give you good fights. Then again there are not going to be any real fights probably until I hit the Grand Line. Which will probably be I don't know 10-50 chapters. Yeah I don't know myself but I know for sure I want the amount of chapters to be in this range. For now I stick to petty thugs and marines who can't really do anything as she(Rogue) usually steers clear of people so she doesn't waste her time.**

**Still however I may, as I said at the beginning, take some time during the next few weeks for school but I don't know too much as of yet but eventually I'll be back.**

**Anyways with the boring talk thanks to Black Night Wolf for beta'ing and as always stay Quackful!**


End file.
